First Crush
by rjwritergirl
Summary: In my story Didn't Have Time, I mentioned that Daisy fell in love with Enos when she was about 5 years old. This is how she fell in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**First crushes**

In my story Didn't Have Time, I mentioned that Daisy fell in love with Enos when she was about 5 years old. This is how she fell in love with him. There will be one more chapter, about when Enos fell in love with Daisy. I'll be posting it in the next week or so.

* * *

Daisy Duke sighed with determination and looked up at the monkey bars, she was going to try to climb all the way to the top today at recess. She was going to do it alone, which meant she had to do it at recess, not lunch time. If she tried to do it at Lunch time, then Bo or Luke would help her, and she couldn't do it with them, she had to do it alone. The bell to start class rang and she hurried into her classroom deciding she'd climb the money bars at recess and if she didn't reach it then she'd try again at Lunch time. 

Luke Duke looked over at Daisy again; he could tell what she was thinking. She wanted to try to reach the top of the monkey bars all by herself. That meant that she'd be climbing at recess, not Lunch time. "Hey Enos," Luke stopped his friend. "Today Bo and I have to stay in during recess because we skipped school yesterday. Well, Daisy's going to try to reach the top of the monkey bars today at recess, could you make sure that she doesn't get hurt?" Luke asked.

"Sure, Luke, anything for a friend" Enos said. There, Luke had done the best he could; he knew he couldn't be out at recess that had been decided yesterday when he and Bo had accidentally skipped the last part of school to go swimming. They'd actually meant to be off the school ground just for Lunch, but 1 hour turned into 2 and then three and then Uncle Jesse had come looking for them. Luke's bottom still smarted from the spanking he'd received.

It seemed to take forever for the recess bell to ring. But if finally did, and Daisy ran out to the monkey bars, she looked up at them and started climbing. She got about halfway up before looking down, wow that was a long way down. Daisy started to climb back down, when she got down, a boy in Luke's class started taunting her. "Ohhh, Daisy Duke's a chicken; she's too scared to reach the top of the monkey bars." He teased.

Daisy nearly burst into tears. "I am not!" she said even though she knew it was true.

"She's a liar too." The boy continued to tease.

"You leave her alone." A boy's voice said. Both of them turned to see Enos Strate. "I know you don't like Luke, but that doesn't mean that you can be mean to Daisy." He said.

"Yeah, actually it does." The boy said, he grinned and poked Daisy "there, take that, that's for being such a chicken." He taunted, Enos turned to leave and was gone.

"You leave her alone!" 8-year-old Cooter said, he walked up to the three of them and glared at the boy. "Daisy didn't do any harm to you, so you just leave her alone!" he said.

"Make me." the bully said as he continued to tease and poke Daisy. "You're too chicken to stand up to me." The boy said. But soon a teacher came and took the boy by the shirt collar. "You're coming with me to the principal's office with me Lawson." She said.

"I didn't do nothing!" Lawson cried.

"Enos Strate says differently." The teacher said. "He's more honest the you are, so I believe him." And with that the teacher took Lawson down to the principal's office.

"Thank you Enos for getting the teacher." Daisy said. "And thank you Cooter for defending me."

"He had no right to tease you like that." Enos said. "I'm just glad a teacher was so close and they believed me." He added.

"Don't you listen to him Daisy." Cooter said. "You aren't chicken; you can reach the top of the monkey bars by yourself."

The warning bell rang and Cooter left, going back inside his class room. Daisy however, was a little slower, she quickly decided that she had enough time to climb up tot the top and back down again before the second bell rang. She quickly climbed up as far as she could and then slowed down as she got higher and higher.

As she neared the top, Daisy looked down; it was so far, she hadn't realized the top would be that far up. As she froze, the bell rang, it was a loud bell and Daisy lost her footing in surprise and fell to the ground. She landed with a **thump** right on her bottom, of course Daisy started crying. She sat there crying for a few minutes and then she felt someone wrap their arms around her and say "It's okay Daisy, you'll be okay it's just a little fall."

Thinking that Luke or Bo had finally come out; Daisy wrapped her arms around the body and sobbed into him. "We'll do it together after we eat our lunch okay Daisy?" the voice suggested, Daisy looked up and was surprised to find it that it was, not Luke or Bo, but Enos Strate once again.

"Thank you" she said, still hiccupping "Thank you Enos." She said, still crying. "Why aren't Bo or Luke here?" she asked, getting up.

"They had to stay in during recess." Enos said. "Before school he asked if I would make sure you didn't get hurt. He thought you might fall"

"Thank you." Daisy repeated. She finished standing and glared at the monkey bars, "You think you've gotten the best of me, but you haven't." she said fiercely, before heading into her classroom.

She got into the classroom just as her teacher was giving out an assignment. "You need to write afew sentences about some one you love, it can be a family member or a freind, bbut it needs to be 5 sentences long." the teacher said. After giving out additional directions the class started to work. Daisy took her pencil and wrote:_ I love Enos Strate. He is my freind. He helps me on the monkey bars. He helps me with Lawson. He is a very good friend._

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it took so long, my computer was acting screwy and it wouldn't let me log onto this site, much less upload and post anything, but I finally got a hold of another computer to use and here's the next and last chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it.**

18 year old Enos Strate was walking up the road; it seemed like forever since he'd been walking down an old country road, when in fact it had been only 6 months. He had been at the police academy near Hazzard County. He'd just graduated a week before and he'd gotten home a day afterwards.

Enos was really excited about going to this barn raising. He'd been home for nearly a week but he still hadn't seen his best friend Luke Duke. His mother had told him that Luke had joined the Marines. He was leaving for boot camp in 6 weeks.

Just then, the Duke truck pulled up. "Hey Enos! Jump in!" Bo called from the driver's side. Bo had just turned 15 and was beginning to drive. It was just him and Luke in the truck, apparently Daisy and Uncle Jesse had come earlier to help set up tables for the food and drinks. They all talked and laughed as Bo drove to the Pettigrew farm.

"I think I'm the only person who hasn't come by to see you Enos." Luke said "I've been busy working out so I can still go to boot camp in 6 weeks."

"I'm just happy to see you again, Luke." Enos said "I know how important it is for you to stay in the weight requirement."

By this time they had reached the Pettigrew farm, they all piled out. Bo ambled over to where Becky Mae was getting some food ready and they started talking, no, make that kissing.

"Come say hello to Uncle Jesse and Daisy." Luke said, walking over to where Uncle Jesse was helping one of the men with something.

"Uncle Jesse." Enos said, "It's great to see you again."

I ain't your Uncle Jesse." Uncle Jesse said, but he gave Enos a big hug just the same. "It's great to see you again Enos." he said.

"It's great to be back." Enos said. "I passed the tests to become a police officer here in Hazzard; you're looking at the newest Deputy in the Hazzard County Police Department." He added proudly.

"That's great Enos." Uncle Jesse said, "Who else have you seen since you got back?"

"Pretty much everyone in town." Enos said. "But I still haven't seen Daisy, where is she?"

For some reason this seemed to make Uncle Jesse and everyone around him smile.

"Daisy's done a lot of growing up since you left, but she's at the table giving out drinks." Uncle Jesse said, he pointed in the direction of the table Daisy was at and then turned back to his work.

Enos thought it was a bit weird, but he turned to go to the table, he was about half way there, when her saw her, Uncle Jesse had been right, she had done a lot of growing up since he'd left. She'd let her hair grow out, so it was now a couple of inches past her shoulders, and it was a little darker. Her style in clothing had changed a little, no make that a lot, not that Daisy had stepped out from behind the table he saw them…the legs.

"Hey there Enos, did you just get back from the police academy? I bet you were the best student there." Daisy said, she smiled as she held a cup of water out for Enos to grab.

"Hey there Daisy." Enos stammered, Daisy had always been pretty, but now she was gorgeous, her hair hung in ringlets around her face and she was grinning from ear to ear. "It's great to finally see you again."

"I've been pestering Uncle Jesse and Bo to take me over to your house so I could say hello, but they were too busy helping Luke train, he joined the marines, and he's going to boot camp in 6 weeks, he needs to stay within a certain weight requirement." Daisy said, her eyebrows lowering in anger. Enos couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was mad.

"Well, Daisy, it's important for Luke to stay within the weight requirement." Enos said,

"I know." Daisy said, "But Uncle Jesse could have taken me while Bo helped Luke with his training. Or vice versa." She said, still looking cute as ever.

"I hope you don't stay too mad at Bo and Uncle Jesse." Enos said.

"I'm not mad at them any more, I made Uncle Jesse promise me that if I didn't see you today, then we'd go over to your mamma's house to say hello." Daisy said. Then she noticed Enos' flushed face. "Enos, you're sweating, here, she said, she handed him a cool glass of water why don't you drink that, it ought to help you cool down." She said, smiling at him.

Enos took the cup and tried not to spill it as he took one drink, then another. "Thank you Daisy." He said.

"You're welcome Enos, if you need a refill, the pitchers on that table over there." Daisy pointed.

"All right Daisy, thank you, I- I better go help, before the whole barn's done." Enos said, he smiled at her then turned and left. He hadn't gone 3 feet before he tripped over his own shoelaces and went down into the dirt.

Luke started laughing as he helped Enos up. "You're not the first Enos." He said, clapping Enos on the back.

"The first what?" Enos asked.

Luke rolled his eyes and said "I know how you feel about Daisy, most other guys feel like you after seeing her in those shorts."

Enos blushed and was about to stammer out an apology when Luke interrupted him. "I never said there was a problem with that Enos, just remember, she can only date **after** she turns 16."

"Dang it!" Enos muttered.


End file.
